Christmas in Sunny Acres
by Yankee01754
Summary: The Riptide detectives are at the Lazy M for the month of December. Lots of Christmas activities for them.


Christmas in Sunny Acres

by Yankee 01754

"Doesn't that girl ever slow down?" a somewhat breathless Nick Ryder complained.

"Not when she's 'on a mission'" his partner, Cody Allen responded as he, too, stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

"Come _on_ you guys," Cayce urged her "brothers". "We've got a lot of stops to make and a lot of toys and stuff to buy. There's no time to waste with the party - and the concert - just over a week away!"

Murray was right on Cayce's heels as she headed into the little gift shop on the corner of Main Street and Mountain Avenue. She knew exactly what she was looking for in there - a pair of Christmas tree earrings and some other trinkets that would make nice prizes for some lucky little girl. There was also a collection of horse figurines that she wanted.

When she had collected everything there she handed the boxes to Nick and Cody to carry. They then walked back to Cayce's Chevy Suburban to put them away and lock them up while they continued shopping. The men made sure that they covered everything in the back of the truck with the blankets Cayce had brought along for that purpose. It would keep the curious from seeing what she had bought and where.

"Next stop - Toyland," the young woman announced with a huge smile on her face. A smile that was matched by the one on Boz's face. There was no doubt that the computer whiz loved roaming through toy stores.

Once inside the store the group removed hats, scarves and gloves and unfastened their jackets. Cayce reached into her pocketbook and retrieved her wallet. From the leather wallet she retrieved the list of items she needed in this store which included party supplies. Nick and Cody were given the task of collecting paper plates, napkins, plastic ware, tablecloths and such like. Cayce and Boz were going to hunt for toys and games that would become gifts for the underprivileged children of the area. Together the group would choose hats, jackets, boots and such for boys and girls of all ages in another store.

"We'll meet at the registers in an hour," the young woman told her friends as the group split up to start their part of the shopping.

Among the toys and games Cayce and Murray found Twister, SCRABBLE, SCRABBLE For Juniors, Mouse Trap (that one totally intrigued the Boz), Monopoly, Operation, Clue, stuffed ponies, stuffed bears and dogs and cats, basketballs, whiffle ball bats and balls, baseball gloves, Breyer model horses and one game that Cayce thought would be absolutely perfect for everyone at the party. She and Murray vowed to keep it a secret from the other two knowing Nick would probably laugh at her and Cody would likely be skeptical that anyone would want to play it.

At the register the foursome caught up with each other and the two oldest men were shooed out of the store on the premise of Cayce wanted them to get the truck so they could load this stuff and take it to the community center where the party would be held.

"Remember, Boz, not a word to those two about that special game we bought." Cayce was adamant that it be kept a secret from the other two. "Only Uncle Brian knows about it - he's the one who saw it advertised. We swore we'd keep it secret from Nick and Cody until the day of the party. Everybody's going to love this one."

"I promise," Murray swore with a giggle as he crossed his heart. "Not a word. They won't hear about it from me."

They got their giggles under control just in time for the brown suburban pulled up in front of Toyland a few seconds later. The men loaded everything in the truck except the one bag, containing the Pin the Nose on the Snowman game, that Cayce kept tightly in her grasp. She wasn't going to risk them finding out about it before she and her uncle had their chance to spring the trap.

An hour later the group sat down to a meal of hot soup and sandwiches that had been prepared by Cayce's housekeeper, Josefina Delgado. Josefina was somewhat of a surrogate mother to Cayce and she also loved nothing more than to have the men of the Riptide visit for then she had an excuse to cook real meals such as large hams, fried chicken and roast beef. When Cayce didn't have company, family or otherwise, cooking was nothing more than whatever leftovers were around or maybe some chili, homemade soup or stew or sandwiches. Cooking for a crowd was something she enjoyed and she always, according to the men, outdid herself.

Nick sighed with satisfaction.

"Josefina you outdo yourself every time we visit. Are you sure you don't want to come and take care of us on the Riptide?"

Josefina's black eyes sparkled. "Señor Nick you're starting to sound like Señor Josh. You do quite well in the kitchen I hear. You don't need me. Cayce does and so do the men who work for her. They'd forget to eat or have terrible meals if I wasn't here to look out for them."

It was becoming a game that the men in Cayce's life - that didn't live with her - tried to steal Josefina away from her. Nobody was having any luck.

Cayce pushed her chair back from the table and picked up her dishes before Josefina could get them.

"_Mamacita _you're going to spoil them if you keep cooking like that. That's why they keep trying to steal you away from me."

"It will never happen, chica. You don't need to worry."

"What doesn't she need to worry about?" a new voice asked.

"Uncle Brian! You made it!" Cayce squealed with delight.

The newcomer was Cayce's beloved uncle, Brian McKenna. He was a Lieutenant Colonel in the army and worked in the MP unit at Ft. Irwin. He was also the older detectives' former commanding officer.

"Colonel! Nice to see you sir," Cody said as he rose to shake hands with the man.

Brian was slightly over six feet tall with brown hair and green eyes. There was a distinct resemblance between him and his niece. Their smiles, even, were much alike.

"Colonel." Nick shook hands with him as well.

"Allen, Ryder, Colonel Bozinsky it's good to see you were able to make it up here for Christmas again. I know Cayce enjoys having you and I'm sure the men are happy to have some fresh blood for those 'secret' card games of theirs."

The detectives grinned. Everybody knew that Cayce knew all about the poker games but didn't say anything as long as there were no sore losers and nobody lost a lot of money - say a month's pay or something. Just for the fun of it she sometimes joined in but the men were reluctant to let her play for two reasons - one she was the boss and two - she was better than they were and managed to bluff her way through a lot of games and come out the big winner.

"No card game tonight, Colonel," Nick answered. "Or else they're keeping it a secret because Murray, here, wiped them out last visit."

McKenna raised his eyebrows at that one.

"Colonel Bozinsky? You wiped out those 'seasoned' card players? How did that happen?"

"Just lucky, Colonel," Boz said with a sheepish grin. "I misunderstood something somebody said and played a bluff I should have lost."

"It was hilarious, Uncle Brian," Cayce said with a laugh. "I've got one very embarrassed cowboy on my hands."

"Let me guess," Brian said. "It wouldn't by any chance have been Keith Campion would it?"

"Nope."

"My 'namesake"?"

"Wrong again," Cody told him with a grin.

"Not Smokey? The champion card player of the Lazy M?"

"Yup." Cayce giggled. "Smokey wasn't paying attention either and misunderstood Boz. Between them they messed up so bad that Boz wound up winning the biggest hand of the night - a whole twenty dollars."

"I congratulate you, Colonel," McKenna said with a chuckle. "It takes a lot to get Smokey that distracted that he loses at poker. No wonder you guys are banned from the games right now."

"Like I said, Colonel, we were both distracted." Murray wanted to make sure the record was set straight.

The sound of the back door opening and toenails on the floor announced the arrival of Cayce's dog, Rusty. One of the men had let him in.

"And here comes the distraction now," Cayce grinned. "Rusty was begging at the table - which he knows he's _not _supposed to do," she gave Murray a significant look, "and the two biggest softies around here when it comes to my dog, outdid each other trying to make him happy. Thus they didn't pay as much attention to their game as they're supposed to and Murray bluffed Smokey right out of the game. You could have heard the men laughing all the way to Sunny Acres and beyond!"

McKenna bent over to give the Australian Shepherd a good scratch behind the ear - just the place Rusty liked it best.

"Rusty, you've really got to learn _not _to beg for treats from the guys," he scolded. "Smokey will be mad at you for a week after that one."

"Have you eaten yet, Colonel?" Josefina wanted to know.

"Yes, Josefina, I have but as soon as I change I'd love some of your Mexican hot chocolate while we decorate the tree I know my niece has waiting in the living room."

"I will get started on it right away. Would you like some cake to go with it?"

"Josefina, if it's one of your outstanding spice cakes or something I would _love_ some cake."

"Then you go upstairs and change out of your uniform. It will be ready for you when you come downstairs."

"Orders from headquarters, Colonel," his niece said jokingly. "Better go change now sos we can get started."

Brian wasted no more time talking but went straight up to his room and changed from his uniform to jeans and a green shirt. He changed from his regular shoes into moccasin style slippers that he wore around the house during the winter. He was back downstairs in ten minutes. Josefina came out of the kitchen bearing a tray with five mugs, a pitcher of the cinnamon laced hot chocolate and a gold cake with white frosting on it. There were plates, forks and napkins as well as a knife to cut the cake with on the tray as well.

"Looks good, Josefina," Colonel McKenna said to the housekeeper. "The cook, on post, doesn't have the same knack with the sweets as you do. It's a good thing there's a bakery nearby or I'd die for lack of desserts."

Everyone laughed but the ex-military and the Army brat knew what he was talking about. Getting a mess sergeant that put out decent meals was hard enough but none of them ever seemed to be any good with the cakes, cookies and pies etc.

An hour later the tree was decorated and lit. The decorators sat in chairs, on the couch or the floor and enjoyed the fire in the fireplace that Brian had laid. Everyone was mellow and relaxed.

Colonel McKenna handed Cayce her guitar so they could sing carols by the fire. It wasn't long before the tune "Greensleeves" was heard as Cayce strummed and the two McKennas sang.

What Child is this who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing  
Haste, haste, to bring Him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

Why lies He in such mean estate,  
Where ox and ass are feeding?  
Good Christians, fear, for sinners here  
The silent Word is pleading.  
Nails, spear shall pierce Him through,  
The cross be borne for me, for you.  
Hail, hail the Word made flesh,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

So bring Him incense, gold and myrrh,  
Come peasant, king to own Him;  
The King of kings salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone Him.  
Raise, raise a song on high,  
The virgin sings her lullaby.  
Joy, joy for Christ is born,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary.

The men of the Riptide relaxed, eyes shut, and listened to their host, and hostess, as they sang the old carol. The words, Cayce explained, had been written in 1865 by a man who was extremely ill but the tune - so it was said - and the original lyrics had been written by Henry VIII of England when he was a young man.

When the last notes had faded away the Riptide detectives applauded.

"I think you two get better all the time," Cody complimented them.

"At least when she's singing she's not giving us a hard time," Nick said.

"Careful Captain Ryder," McKenna said. "You know what happens when you get her mad."

"He doesn't bother me in the least, Uncle Brian," Cayce said. She wrinkled her nose at him to show how much she was disregarding his remark.

"That was wonderful!" Boz enthused.

"Thank you Colonel," Brian said. "Now for the fun part. What movie shall we watch tonight?"

"March of the Wooden Soldiers," Cayce said. "As long as Murray promises he won't be spooked by those 'hideous' Bogeymen."

"Bogeymen?" Nick wondered.

"Yeah, Bogeymen." Cayce said. "It's Laurel and Hardy's version of 'Babes in Toyland'. We usually watch 'March of the Wooden Soldiers' and then 'Babes in Toyland '- from Disney - afterward. Disney's version has Annette and Tommy Sands and Ray Bolger."

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Brian McKenna went on to describe the bogeymen with the "hair all over their bodies", the "great big ears" and "great big teeth". Cody and Nick rolled their eyes. This was going to put Murray in his element. He loved "creature feature" movies and, no matter how much they warned him - or complained - he _always _got spooked by them. Always. The older men knew they were in for it.

"Nick and Cody, you're on popcorn duty. Murray, do me a favor and make sure the connections to the VCR are right. Uncle Brian you get soda, ice and cups - unless somebody wants more hot chocolate?"

As she spoke the doorbell rang, the front door opened and Cayce's cousins, Dan Laasanen and Josh McKenna walked in.

"We're not too late are we?" Josh asked anxiously.

"I hope not," Dan said. "I've been waiting all year for this night."

"No, you're not too late," Cayce laughed. "Nick and Cody are getting the popcorn and soda. Just remember, no soda spills but throwing popcorn at Barnaby is OK."

Josh and Dan hung their jackets in the hall closet. Both young men were clad in jeans and changed from boots to moccasins (it was a family trait). They also had on flannel shirts - Josh in green plaid and Dan in blue - and sweaters. Once they were in the living room Dan made sure the fire was blazing merrily while his cousin's uncle looked on in amusement. It was the same thing every year - when it was Christmas movie night the two young men would show up ready to boo, hiss and throw popcorn at the TV when the villain of March of the Wooden Soldiers and Babes in Toyland came on the screen. And pretending to be frightened of the bogeymen was also a family tradition. The tradition being that they believed Cayce was afraid so they had to be there to reassure her that it wasn't real. In reality it was just an excuse because it was the one time of year they got away with throwing anything at Cayce's house. As long as they made sure it was all picked up before they left Josefina didn't get mad at them.

They were getting ready to settle in when the doorbell rang again, the front door opened again and this time Cayce's twin cousins, Ty and Andy, who were fourteen, came running into the living room.

"Have you started yet? Have we missed anything?"

Cayce looked askance at her younger cousins. Her right eyebrow rose as she look at their eager, and excited, faces.

"What are you two doing here? Do your parents know you're here?" she asked.

"Well..." Ty looked down at his shoes while Andy looked away from Cayce.

"I thought as much," Cayce said. "You _do _know that Uncle Brian is here? And that he'll be boxing your ears or blistering your behinds while I call Uncle David and Aunt Laura to let them know you're here?"

"Aw Cayce, we just wanted to watch the movies with you." Andy was pleading with his big blue eyes for understanding.

"Yeah. You never have a family movie night during vacation." Ty threw his two cents worth in.

"I have so!" their cousin retorted. "I don't believe I'm sinking to their level," she muttered to herself. Turning her attention back to the twins she said, "First thing we do is let my uncle know you're here. The colonel will doubtless have something to say to you and you'll pay more attention to him than you ever do to me. _Then _we call your house to let your parents know you're safe. Your mom is probably worried sick."

"We left her a note," Ty said.

"Yeah," Andy confirmed. "They know we were coming here."

"_If_ they found your note you mean. Just how did you two get here anyway? Your house is fifteen miles from here."

"We hid in the back of Danny's car," Andy told her.

An exasperated Cayce bellowed, "Danny! Uncle Brian!"

Glaring at Ty and Andy she said, "You two are in _big _trouble."

Dan and Brian into the living room, from the kitchen, at her summons. Dan had an armload of firewood and Brian was carrying another load. Josh and the men from King Harbor followed along behind with the popcorn, popper, soda, cups, ice etc. It wasn't often that they heard Cayce bellow like that so they knew something potentially serious was going on.

"What's up?" Dan asked before he saw the boys.

"Ty! Andy! What are you doing here?" Brian was astounded. "How did you get here?"

"They tell me they hid in the back of Danny's car," Cayce said.

"They what?!" Danny was astounded.

"It was easy. You got out to walk Sarah to the door and talk to Mom and Dad," Andy explained. "We heard you guys talking about the movie night at Cayce's so we decided to get in the car while you weren't looking."

"Where were you when I pulled into the driveway?" Dan asked.

"We were in our snow fort," Ty told him. "When you took Sarah to the door, and went inside, we opened the car door and hid in the back seat - on the floor. You never even looked."

Josh looked like he wanted to choke, he was trying so hard not to laugh. It sounded like something he would have done when he was their age. Murray looked concerned at the news that the boys had hidden in a non-relative's car and come twenty miles from their own home without telling their parents where they were going. Nick and Cody were waiting for what they thought was the inevitable explosion from Cayce, Brian or both.

Whatever Cayce might have been thinking to say was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. She went over to the end table, by the piano, to answer it. As she expected it was her aunt.

"Cayce? Ty and Andy are missing. Have you heard from them?" Laura Knox was frantic.

"Yes, Aunt Laura. They're here and they're just fine."

"Oh, thank God!" the frantic mother said. "I was so worried when they didn't come in for supper."

"I'm sure you were," the young woman tried to soothe her worried aunt. "They wanted to come to the movie night - they heard Danny and Josh talking about it - so they hid in the back of Danny's car when he dropped Sarah off."

"They're impossible!" the agitated mother exclaimed. "They asked me about going to your movie night but I told them you had enough visitors with your friends from King Harbor and Danny and Josh. Sarah wanted to come but she's got an early appointment tomorrow and her car broke down so she has to get a rental."

"If I'd known they wanted to come that badly, Aunt Laura, I would have invited them." Cayce meant what she said but the twins had never asked her about it.

"Well, I can't allow them to stay when they weren't invited."

"Aunt Laura, don't worry about it. They can spend the night and I'll find some chores for them to do in the morning as punishment. They won't think about taking off and coming twenty miles to the Lazy M without asking you first for a long time by the time I get through with them." Cayce meant what she said and she could be very creative.

"Are you sure, dear?" Laura Knox was concerned that her delinquent sons would be too much for her niece to manage.

"I'm sure. Uncle Brian is here. Dan and Josh are here and my friends from King Harbor. They don't stand a chance of getting out of hand. As much as Dan and Josh like to give me a hard time they wouldn't want to be accused of being a bad influence on Ty and Andy."

Daniel Knox's voice was heard next. Apparently he had either taken the phone from his wife or picked up the extension.

"Cayce - you're sure they won't be a problem? I could come and get them."

"Don't worry about it Uncle Daniel." Cayce looked over at the twin teens who were getting a scolding from Colonel McKenna. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve - starting with cleaning the chicken coop after they feed the chickens and collect the eggs. I'm sure Alex can find a few chores in the barn for them as well. It'll be a long time before they take off without asking again."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. They can stay for the movies, spend the night and face their punishment in the morning. Right now they're getting an earful from Uncle Brian. The colonel is quite good at dressing down young men you know. He's been handling your son, and my other cousins, as well as soldiers for years."

Cayce hung up the phone and went to break the news to the youngsters.

"That, as I'm sure Ty and Andy know, was my aunt and uncle looking for their wayward children." She scowled at her younger cousins. Though she was quite fond of them she wasn't happy that they had invited themselves without asking their parents' permission. "I convinced them to let you two stay the night," she told them, "but you will be punished by having chores - dirty, hard, smelly chores in the morning. You may even be grounded when you get home." She turned them toward the stairs. "Go upstairs to the guest room next to Uncle Brian's. Make the beds, clean up and get your pajamas on. Then you can come down and watch the movies. We'll wait for you. Now scram!"

The boys wasted no time in doing as they were told. There were too many adult men around to back up her orders. After the scolding they'd gotten from Brian they weren't about to invite another one. And Danny didn't look too happy at having been their unwitting transport from Modoc.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys were downstairs, dressed in their flannel pajamas and warm robes that Cayce kept on hand for them, and were ready to settle in for the movies. The Riptide detectives noticed that, despite her irritation with them for not asking permission from their folks first, she loved them deeply and would see that they had fun - before they faced the music in the morning.

Four hours, four batches of popcorn, numerous sodas, cups of coffee and cocoa later, the two movies were over. Josh and Dan, prompted by Colonel McKenna scoured the floor with the twins to pick up the popcorn that was scattered about. All had had a good time throwing popcorn at Henry Brandon's Barnaby as well as Ray Bolger's. Murray was astonished when he realized that the Ray Bolger who was playing Barnaby in Babes in Toyland was the same Ray Bogler who had played the kindly Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz. The characters were so different from each other.

"Don't forget, Boz," Cayce reminded him, "these two movies are twenty-two years apart. The Wizard of Oz came out in thirty-nine and Babes in Toyland in sixty-one. He played a lot of different parts over the course of his career."

Turning her attention to Ty and Andy she said, "Okay, you two, off to bed now. You have to get up early in the morning."

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" they protested.

"We don't have to get up for school," Andy reminded her.

"No, you don't have to get up for school but you _do _have to get up and work before, and after, breakfast. I'll tell you exactly what you're chores are in the morning." She turned them around an pushed them toward the stairs. "I'll be up in a few minutes to check on you so get washed up, your teeth brushed and into bed."

The boys reluctantly headed for the stairs. Things were so much more fun when she wasn't mad at them - especially with Danny and Josh and Cayce's friends from King Harbor there.

The adults took the dirty dishes out to the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. Danny and Josh said good-night and left for home while the remaining group went around and made sure that all the candles in the windows were turned off as well as the tree. Dan had already taken care of the fire in the fireplace. Once the doors were checked to be sure they were all closed properly, and locked, those remaining at the Lazy M got themselves off to bed.

Cayce was pleased to see that the twins had washed up and gotten into bed as ordered. She headed for her bed as well. Five in the morning was early enough without having to see that the twins were given chores to do. She decided to discuss it with Alex McGregor, her foreman, to see what he could find for them.

The next morning Nick and Cody took over the kitchen while Cayce got the twins busy. By the end of the day the teens had fed the chickens, collected the eggs, cleaned them and put them in the refrigerator. Then they had cleaned the chicken coop until it was spotless and, once it was dry, put new straw in for the hens to nest on.

Then, after a hearty breakfast of pancakes, sausage, eggs, oatmeal and milk - with coffee, tea or cocoa for the adults - they were put to work cleaning stalls in the barn. Then they helped bring hay bales down from the hayloft. They'd stacked firewood next to the house and every other chore Cayce, or McGregor, could think of that they could handle.

"Next time you'll think twice before taking off without telling your parents," she told them as she got them ready to go home. Cody was waiting outside with the ranch's station wagon and directions on how to get to the Knox's home. "Now off with you. We go to The Nutcracker tonight and you're probably going to need naps if you're going to stay awake for it."

The twins had chores to do at home but those mostly involved seeing that their room was neat and they took care of the trash and the dishes and set the table. What Cayce and MacGregor had had them doing was hard work they weren't accustomed to. They firmly resolved _never _to pull a stunt like that again. They were afraid of what their cousin might think up next.

Dinner was at five o'clock that night. Josefina had prepared a pork roast by rubbing salt on it, scrubbed some potatoes for baking and had beets and corn as well as fresh bread. Murray said it for all of them when he declared that they had meals fit for royalty when they visited the Lazy M.

At seven o'clock that night they entered the auditorium of the Sunny Acres High School. Since it was an evening performance Cayce and the men were dressed up. Cayce wore a green and gold blouse over a green plaid skirt that came to mid calf. The men all wore nice suits of brown, blue and black with white shirts and red or green ties. The Christmas tree growing up magically on the stage held Murray's attention every bit as much as every child in the audience. The others smiled. The computer whiz kid was so young at heart sometimes that it was hard to tell him from the kids.

The next few days found all finishing their shopping, wrapping and making calls to friends in the area who were hosting open house type parties. The Lazy M had two sleighs pressed into service to take everyone caroling. The Double B, Flying A and others in the Sunny Acres area trucked their sleighs in to the Lazy M and trailered their teams. They would start from Cayce's place and make a big circle. Everyone had a great time. Josefina, Brian Hays and Frank Harding had coffee, hot water for tea, cocoa and snacks waiting for them when they got back. Several of the ranch wives had pitched in with the baking.

Finally, three days before Christmas it was time for the party at the Community Center. All of the toys, games and such that the Lazy M crew, along with the Riptide detectives, had purchased over the last month were gathered and loaded into the Bronco and the van. Everyone piled in and they headed for Sunny Acres High School.

All of the volunteers had assigned tasks. Cody and Nick were drafted into helping put up the streamers and set up tables and chairs. Many of the women covered the tables with Christmassy tablecloths and laid out the food. Murray helped by setting up the stereo and projector and putting out the paper goods on the refreshment stands. When all of the preparations were done Cayce and several others disappeared backstage to don Christmas costumes. Cayce was dressed as an elf in dark green tights and a green tunic with gold trim. Others wore red and green and the grandfather who had volunteered to play Santa donned his costume as well.

All of the volunteers oversaw the games. There was Blind Man's Bluff, tag, and other games. Cayce had instituted some games from her childhood birthday parties. In one there was a glass milk bottle, a chair and straight clothes pins. Each child had to kneel on the chair and try to drop the clothespin into the bottle without leaning over the back of the chair. A six year old girl by the name of Molly Cameron won that game.

Next all the kids sat down at a table with a piece of paper and a pencil or a pen. One of the other volunteers placed a tray laden with common household items on it in the middle of the table. The kids were given five minutes to look it over and memorize what was on it. There were a bobby pin, a barrette, a rubber band, a crayon, a comb, a pen, a push pin and a few other items on it. After the five minutes was up the tray was removed and they were given ten minutes to write down everything they could remember was on it. Matthew Hollister, age ten, won this game. He had a phenomenal memory and even remembered what color the crayon was (red) and the push pin (yellow) and the rubber band (brown).

Now it was time for the grand finale before Santa gave out the presents he'd brought. Cayce was grinning and trying hard not to laugh for she and Murray - alone - knew what was coming and that everyone present - kids and volunteers alike - were going to play.

Cayce was grinning from ear to hear - a sight that made Cody and Nick very suspicious and apprehensive - as she announced the last game.

"Okay, everybody - all you kids _and _volunteers - line up for 'Pin the Nose on the Snowman'!"

"'Pin the Nose on the Snowman'?" Cody and Nick said in unison.

"You've all heard of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' This works in much the same way. My trusty assistant, Mr. Bozinsky, is tacking the snowman up on the bulletin board. He will blindfold each of you, in turn, and you will have a paper carrot with a number on it. We have your names and your numbers. Mr. Bozinsky will turn you around three times and point you toward the bulletin board snowman is. Your job is to try and place that carrot on the snowman's face."

She looked over at Boz and got a nod. He was ready. He was going to judge who came the closest with help from Santa.

Everybody except Nick and Cody got into the line of contestants. At Nick's nod the two oldest detectives tried to sneak out of the room before Cayce saw them. They got within three feet of the door before Brian McKenna's voice rang out.

"That's far enough you two! About face! Forward march!" Colonel Brian McKenna was in charge now and the two former lieutenants knew that tone of voice well enough that they didn't argue. That was his "I'm in command here and you will do as you are ordered" voice. The two men knew better than to disobey even if he wasn't their Commanding Officer any more. He was a McKenna and that was enough. Stubborn, proud and bossy when need be. His niece was just like him.

Protesting all the way, Cody and Nick joined the group that was waiting to play. So far nobody had gotten even close to the snowman's face and at least three players weren't even on the snowman.

"Oh, good," Cayce said as she saw them approach. "Cody you're number ninety and Nick you're ninety-one. There are ten more people behind you including Uncle Brian."

"Colonel? You too?" Nick was shocked.

"Why not? It's good clean fun," Brian told them. "All of the adult volunteers - except Santa - are taking a turn. Be good sports and don't complain. Who knows? Maybe you'll win."

Reluctant the partners took their place in line. Directly in front of them was a twelve-year-old girl. She came pretty close to placing the carrot in the right place.

Now it was Cody's turn. Brian McKenna, being slightly taller than the blond, tied the blindfold over his eyes and took the liberty of doing the spinning around. Dizzily, Cody headed toward what he thought was the wall where the snowman was. Finally finding himself in front of a solid surface he stuck his hand out and put his carrot on the wall. He didn't even come close. He was a good six inches away from the snowman's head.

"Oh well," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I never was any good at this sort of thing."

It was Nick's turn next. Again Brian McKenna fastened the blindfold and did the spinning. The results were much the same except that Nick's carrot nose was a little higher up than Cody's. He exchange commiserating looks with his partner as he took the blindfold off.

"Better luck next time," the colonel said as Nick returned to the back of the crowd.

The army officer's turn was next. He came within five inches of the snowman's head making it the best attempt so far but he was only playing for fun.

"Isn't it time Cayce had a turn?" the Italian asked. "We had to do it so she ought to do it as well."

"No problem," said the green clad elf to her "brothers". "I'm ready, willing and able to take a turn. So's Murray - right Boz?"

"That's right," the computer whiz said with a giggle. "We're ready, willing and able to take our turn."

Having said that, the slender scientist removed his glasses and handed them to Cody to hold for him. Cayce stretched a bit to fasten the blindfold over his eyes before her uncle guided him to the starting line and spun him around. Everyone laughed, hooted and cheered as he made his way to the bulletin board where the snowman was pinned up. He got within three inches of the left side of the snowman's face leaving his partners to speculate that he could see through the blindfold - which was a silly thought since Murray was really quite nearsighted without his glasses.

"That's silly!" Cayce told them. "You know he can't see without his glasses - not very well anyway."

"Cayce, your turn," Brian told his niece.

"OK."

She went up to the starting line where her uncle tied the blindfold on. Nick, highly suspicious as always where Cayce and games - or jokes - was concerned took it upon himself to make sure the blindfold was secure and spun her around. He wasn't taking any chances. It wasn't that he didn't trust his former Commanding Officer it was that he knew Cayce was full of tricks and might pull something just to show him and Cody up.

Brian McKenna just shook his head. It was amazing how much like real siblings these two were even given Nick's ten year seniority. He turned his attention to his niece and grinned as she got closer to the snowman. It looked like she might win though he knew she'd concede to the next closest player.

A great cheer went up as Cayce's paper carrot landed an inch and a half to the right of the snowman's face. She removed her blindfold and stood staring.

"That's going to be hard to beat," she said, "but I'm only in it for the fun of it."

When the last paper carrot had been stuck to the snowman, or the background picture, it was time to declare the winner. Disqualifying Cayce, Boz and Brian - who had gotten even closer than his niece - it was decided that eight-year-old Kim Russell had come the closest. She was slightly closer than Cayce, but in the opposite direction.

The winners were announced, prizes distributed and children seen safely to their parent/grandparent/guardian's custody while the volunteers picked up and packed up the leftover goodies. The Community Center was absolutely spotless when they got done.

After a good night's sleep the McKennas, the detectives plus relatives and friends were refreshed and ready for the big Christmas Concert at the High School. As usual Cayce, Brian, Dan and Josh were participating as were Sarah and Erika and a few others.

There were the usual carols: Silent Night, O Come All Ye Faithful, It Came Upon the Midnight Clear and others and some non-carols such as Do You Hear What I Hear, White Christmas, Rudolpph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and one especially for the children - The Little Drummer Boy.

When they were younger, Ty and Andy had taken turns playing The Little Drummer Boy (in the TV special he was named Aaron but was nameless in the song itself) but now they were too big for it. Cayce had chosen a ten-year-old nephew of her Aunt Karen Laasanen and rehearsed him with the old drum and found a costume like that of the cartoon character.

Soon the lights went dim and the concert started. Not a sound was heard as the various participants performed. The Sunny Acres Community Band started the intro to The Little Drummer Boy. You could have heard a pin drop when the spotlight shone on the "drummer boy"

Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see  
Pa rum pum pum pum

Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the kIng  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come

Little baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

Shall I play for you  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
On my drum

Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum

Then He smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum

The applause, when he finished, was deafening. He blushed and ran backstage as fast as he could. Cayce was there waiting for him and gave him a tremendous hug before releasing him to change out of his costume into his street clothes.

When the concert was over the McKenna group headed for Marian's Cafe for a late night snck of pie and beverages before splitting up to return to their respective homes.

Christmas Eve found them at the Methodist church where Cayce, Brian, Josh, Dan, Sarah and Erika lit the candles on the Advent Wreath. When the service was ended the colonel, Cayce and the men from King Harbor returned to the Lazy M to take care of any last minute preprations.

Christmas morning dawned, bright, clear and cold. After trying to attend to barn chores (her hired hands shooed her back to the house) Cayce gathered up the bonus checks and small gifts of candy, nuts and cookies she and Josefina had bundled up for each of them. Then she went back to the house to enjoy the rest of her day.

The men all received new shirts - Brian's being western style shirt to wear to the rodeos and country music concerts. The detectives all got nice dress shirts and ties. Green for Cody, blue for Nick and yellow for Murray. Cayce received new driving gloves and driving mittens as well as heavy socks and a new winter bathrobe which was green with red, yellow and blue embroidery on the yoke.

The toy train set was set up under the tree (a gift to Cody, Nick and Murray from Cayce and her uncle a few years before. The men all appreciaated their gifts but Cody and Nick looked suspicious when Cayce handed Boz two more packages. They were afraid to look, let alone ask, what he had gotten that had the McKennas grinning so widely.

"Oh, wow! Boss!" Murray exclaimed when he opened his first packaage.

It was an Operation game, something the McKennas figured he'd do quite well at. Cayce challenged him to a game to be played later in the day.

His other package was also a game - Mousetrap.

"Hey! What is this?" Nick asked. "Are you saying Murray's a little kid or something?"

"He's a great big kid," Cayce responded, "and we are going to have a blast while you 'grown ups' sit and sulk or whatever." She grinned at Murray and sang the jingle from the ad, "Just turn the crank, and snap the plank, and boot the marble right down the chute, now watch it roll and hit the pole, and knock the ball in the rub-a-dub tub, which hits the man into the pan. The trap is set, here comes the net! Mouse trap, I guarantee, it's the craziest trap you'll ever see."

The ham dinner was consumed, the dishes washed - or loaded into the dishwasher and the kitchen tidied up. After that was accomplished the group retired to the living room to sit in front of the fire. Cayce and Boz set up first Operations, then Mousetrap and spent the rest of the day acting like the big kids they were. In spite of themselves, Cody and Nick enjoyed the game as well once they were enticed to play.

"Merry Christmas," Cayce said to her "family".

"Merry Christmas," they replied.


End file.
